A Doctored Rose
by hazeleyes571
Summary: Saving Rose at the end of 'Parting of the ways' does not require a regeneration. The ninth Doctor and Rose. What happened next? Short fic, probably one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, but borrowed for the duration. Stirred but not shaken. Much.

Author: hazeleyes57

Title: A Doctored Rose.

Rating: PG

A/N: I know it's not CSI, but the (ninth) Doctor is too delish to leave unmolested. I used to think 'Chris who?' now I think 'Chris woohoo!' I am _so_ sorry he was only there for a season 'cos the Doc rocked.

This fic veers off from 'The parting of the ways' in that the Doctor saving Rose was not fatal and he did not need to regenerate.

**A Doctored Rose**

Rose stared at her face in the bathroom mirror. She didn't look any different really. A good colour, a gentle bloom to her cheeks. She peered closer. Nothing obvious about anything else. Not really. Okay, her hair was a mess, but, hello, _earned_ it.

Her reflection smiled sweetly, showing a glimpse of white teeth. There was a trace of amused self-satisfaction in her eyes, as if she and her reflection were best friends sharing a secret.

Which, of course, they were.

Who would have thunk it?

Rose felt giddy and feminine and powerful. It was a heady feeling and she loved it. Just as she loved _him._ Yesterday she was convinced that it couldn't happen, today it had. All those brushes with death had finally caught up with them. With her, at any rate. God knows how he coped with it and remained sane.

Rose turned from the mirror and switched off the light. She quietly opened the bathroom door and made her way over to the bed. Her big comfy wrought iron bed with a large quilt and _lots_ of pillows.

Plus one sleeping Time Lord.

Rose gently lifted the nearest edge of the quilt and slid under, trying not to disturb the bed's sleeping occupant. Years ago, when she was young (as if nineteen were ancient) she had read the word _frisson_ in some romance novel, and looked it up. She felt the sensation that she always associated with that word now. The delicious shiver of awareness that hummed over her skin and throughout her body whenever she was near this man.

Rose lay on her right side, an arm bent under her head, propping it up so that she could look at him in the dim light available.

The Doctor slept on unaware, the lines of exhaustion easing from his face.

Rose grinned.

Not bad for a nine hundred year old. Not bad at all.

She was too wired to relax and sleep just yet, but she would soon enough. Right now she just wanted to bask in her post-coital afterglow.

Bloody hell, she felt good.

Yesterday seemed an age ago, but it would be a long time before she would forget the day. She was still fuzzy about the details at the end – something screwy about the vortex, the TARDIS' Heart and herself, but she would get the scoop from the Doctor later.

'Tonight' had started with what followed after the weird stuff with the Heart. Her face had been wet with tears, but she had no memory of shedding them. Her first memory had been of the Doctor's face backing away from hers…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_12 hours earlier:_

Rose was confused. She frowned briefly. What had happened? What was happening? Had the Doctor really been moving away after a kiss?

Had he _finally_ given in andkissed her, at long last?

She stared at the Doctor, her fingers touching her lips as if to check for an imprint of his.

The Doctor had his back to Rose; from her point of view he appeared to be exhaling towards the TARDIS' console. What was all that about?

"Did you kiss me?"

_Bugger. Had she said that out loud?_

Rose saw his back stiffen. He turned back to face her.

The Doctor gave his usual full-on grin, but Rose could see the sadness behind his blue eyes.

"What? Me? Would I ever?"

Rose looked at him, suddenly not sure of herself or the situation.

"No…no, I guess not."

He smiled again, this time with brotherly affection.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. It's exhausting saving the world again, let's get you to bed."

Still dazed, Rose allowed the Doctor to guide her to her room. He seated her on the edge of the bed, then searched under the pillows for her nightwear. Once found, he placed the soft jersey pj's in her lap, then sat down beside her.

The Doctor looked sideways at Rose's profile, noticing that she was just staring at the clothing in her lap, seemingly unaware of their purpose.

"Get changed Rose, and get into bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Rose turned her head to look up at him. Her expression was more sure now, her sense of self returning as her shock faded.

"You DID kiss me."

For a moment the Doctor looked as if he would try to bluff out a denial, but then his shoulders dropped in either acceptance or defeat. The corner of his mouth tipped up and he shrugged.

"Yeah, well. It was emergency. Life and Death thing. Y'know, 'the usual'."

His sheepishness was very endearing in Rose's eyes. She tried to read what he was feeling, but - as in the past - he was difficult to interpret.

"Thanks, y'know, for the whole life saving thing, but I missed out on the kiss."

"I did it to save your life, it wasn't as if – what?"

The Doctor looked at Rose in surprise. She thought she had missed out?

"What?"

He knew that he was stupidly repeating himself, but he had no other response available.

Rose smiled gently and leaned back on her arms, her pj's forgotten.

"I said 'I missed out on the kiss'. I'd like you to kiss me again, so that this time I don't miss it."

The Doctor's lips were forming the word 'what' again, but he managed to stop it from materialising.

Although he still looked as if he had said it.

For a fleeting moment, he wondered who was the elder of the two of them. Rose's matter of fact manner was unnerving. She was calmly waiting for him to take it all in.

Waiting for _him_.

"Kiss me again. Now, please."

Rose didn't move, leaving it all up to him. She had made her position clear. The Doctor marvelled at her cheek. The sheer _balls_ of her!

He grinned. In nine hundred years he had never met the like of her. Rose was his match in so many ways. His grin widened.

"Fantastic!"

Rose smirked.

"I'm sure it was, but I'd like to find out for myself."

The Doctor shook his head, still grinning, probably like an idiot. He felt so _alive! _

"Impossible woman."

Rose shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. She looked over the Doctor, her perusal now more blatant than it had been in the past. She had never felt that boys of her own age could meet all of her needs. Some of them she could talk to, some were good for sex, but there was no one who was the right mix of body sex and mind sex. The Doctor was not your basic hunk. He looked like a nutter in his forties at first glance. No wonder her mum had slapped him one. God, that had been a scream.

He had sticking out ears, grinned like a maniac, had hard-nut hair, and was as skinny as a pole. Mickey was prettier. Slightly. But Mickey had 'boy' written all over him. Sex with him was okay, he pushed the right buttons, but it wasn't the stuff they wrote songs about. It was fun sex, while you were waiting for the right _man _to come along and _really_ show you what it was all about.

There was something about the Doctor, especially now that she knew him better, that just did '_it'_ for her on all levels.

The Doctor watched Rose watching him. He could tell what she was thinking, even that she was comparing him to Mickey/Ricky. It was perfectly natural. It wasn't quite the same for him, of course. He had had several companions over the years, the humans from Earth had such a short life span after all, but he had never crossed the line with any of them, male or female.

He nearly had with Jo, but she found a love of her own, so he had let her go without telling her how he felt.

But Rose was different. The Doctor didn't think that he could let her go.

It had been devastating for him to trick her into leaving him behind with the Daleks. When she had returned against all odds, he had been sorry that she had returned to die with him, but oddly relieved that he wasn't going to die alone without her at his side. It was sobering to think that he had nearly lost her anyway…

"Still waiting."

The Doctor scanned her face closely. If he was going to go down this route, he needed to know that this wasn't just a bit of a laugh for her. He didn't think that it was, but he needed some sign that 'this' wasn't some quick 'roll in the hay' born out of curiosity.

"Maybe I'm shy. Uncertain. Insecure. Maybe I haven't done this in a long time."

"Yeah, _right_."

Rose laughed, but not cruelly. Her clear eyes were begging him to trust her just as she had trusted him in Downing Street.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"I shall hold you to that."

"I'd be grateful if you held me at all."

Rose held her hand out to the Doctor. He looked at it, then at her, as if he couldn't quite believe his luck. He took her hand in his, his large hand closing over hers with greedy possession.

Rose looked amused. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in enquiry. Rose's smile widened.

"Sorry, just waiting for the word 'RUN!' "

The Doctor gave a bark of laughter. He recognised his opening sentence, short as it was.

"Too late now, girl."

Rose's smile was mature beyond her years, but sweet nonetheless.

"It was already too late then."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, trademark product of the Beeb. Characters borrowed for more wacky hi-jinx.

Title: A Doctored Rose, chapter two.

Rating: R ( Full fat NC17 version available on the adult fan fiction site.)

A/N: Starts immediately after the last chapter.

**A Doctored Rose – part two**

The warmth of Rose's hand in his was both familiar and new. For several long and enjoyable moments the Doctor savoured it, simply enjoying the sensations it evoked. He drank in her features; his expression uncharacteristically serious but his eyes alight with tempered passion.

Rose was content to wait, at least for a little while. Part of her wanted to pounce on the Doctor for some get down and dirty fantastic sex, but part of her wanted to linger, to take her time and draw out these moments for as long as possible. She was keenly aware that he 'didn't do domestic' and that this night might be all that she would have of him.

The Doctor raised his free hand and touched Rose's cheek, delicately tracing the line of the jaw until he was close to her mouth. Two long fingers gently touched her bottom lip as if testing their readiness. He saw and felt the lips curve upwards in a smile, parting a little as they did so. His own lips curved upwards in unconscious imitation.

"You are beautiful."

His words were a statement of fact, not a meaningless piece of flattery.

Rose smile, touched by the comment because she knew that he wasn't just saying it to get in her knickers.

The Doctor pulled her to her feet and drew her to him, close but not yet touching. His gaze dropped briefly back to her lips before returning to her eyes.

"Last chance."

Rose looked up to his face, her eyebrows quirked in enquiry at his quiet comment. He elaborated.

"To change your mind. No forfeit, no penalty."

Rose's face cleared.

" 'No chance' more like. I haven't waited this long just to fall at the last fence. If anyone backs out, it won't be me, buster."

This time the Doctor smiled, not his usual big grin, just a wide smile that was reflected in his eyes.

"Then I guess we're both here to stay."

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand to close the last remaining distance between them. He looked down into her face, searching for any sign of reluctance despite her protests to the contrary. He found nothing but amusement, certainty and desire. He silently sighed with relief as he slid one of his hands through her hair, tangling his fingers in the soft pale strands. His gaze lowered to her full lips and his breath hitched in his lungs. God, how he had dreamed of this almost since they met. Probably why he had tried to push her away so hard. So typical of Rose not to listen.

Thank God.

Rose looked up at the Doctor's face. The strength in his eyes called to something deep inside her. She felt strong, capable of anything right at this moment. There was no hesitation in her heart, no reluctance in her body. She wanted this, she wanted _him_. Desire and something deeper crackled and fizzed through her, lighting small fires wherever it went. She lifted both hands to his head, delighting in the texture of the short dark hair in her fingers, as she urged his mouth down to hers.

Their lips finally met and Rose felt as though she had been struck by lightning. Passion burst between them, burning away any sense of logic or patience. Rose knew only that she wanted to get as close as possible to the Doctor. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin under her hands and the beating of his hearts under her lips. She pulled his black T-shirt loose and slid a hand up under the soft material to roam restlessly over his chest.

The Doctor would have gasped but his mouth was too busy. One scorching kiss led to another and another, their tongues meeting and dancing together like old friends and new lovers. His mouth roamed over hers, demanding and taking, unwilling to part even for a moment. Rose eagerly matched him; this was no shrinking violet - she was a woman who knew what she wanted and took it.

What she wanted was freely given. The Doctor's hands left Rose's hair and moved delicately over her body, delighting in the soft differences between her body and his. With his mouth still glued to hers, the Doctor found the edge of her ziptop and peeled it from her, sliding it down and off her arms with her connivance. The top underneath proved more problematical until Rose tore her mouth from his in frustration, quickly grabbed the hem of the T-shirt and whipped it off over her head. She smirked up at him as if to say 'ta-da!'

The Doctor grinned in approval, his eyes meeting hers before they dropped to the newly revealed bra. To his surprise it was white and lacy, not the red and racy he would have expected – and had fantasised about. The already cramped space in his jeans became even more crowded as his arousal increased.

"Fantastic."

Rose smiled, amused to hear the word spoken so reverently. Moments later she was crushed to the Doctor's chest and his lips took hers again in another series of burning kisses that left her mindless and wanting.

The Doctor's mouth broke off from Rose's kiss-swollen lips and dropped to her neck. Her head arched away to give him better access and she gasped as his lips and tongue unerringly found her pulse points.

Rose now realised why the word 'swoon' had been invented.

The Doctor kissed, licked and tasted her to his satisfaction until finally he lifted his mouth just clear of her skin and muttered, almost as if to himself.

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

For long minutes the Doctor leisurely played with each breast, alternating between each turgid tip, sucking through the now-wet lace, and listening to Rose groan with pleasure. He finally paused when she fell against him, her trembling legs barely able to support her body. Her head flopped forward and her hair formed a curtain around them, a strawberry-scented screen of intimacy.

Rose looked down into his eyes and smiled gently as she rested her arms loosely on his shoulders.

"Hi."

Her voice was soft and as tender as her smile. The Doctor looked up at her as he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her in against the crotch of his black jeans.

"Hello."

Rose smirked cheekily as she squirmed knowingly against the prominent bulge.

"Come here often?"

The Doctor managed to keep a straight face.

"Only in the mating season."

Rose laughed sexily at the old joke as she watched the Doctor's gaze go from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"That's handy, me too. Now, how about this…?"

Rose lifted and bent her left leg, placing her knee beside the Doctor's right hip. She pushed off with her right leg, making him lean backwards to compensate. She pushed harder when she felt his token resistance and he fell backwards across the bed, taking her with him.

The Doctor looked up at Rose sitting astride him and wryly shook his head. He clasped her more firmly around the waist, wrapped a leg around one of hers, then rolled and twisted, quickly shifting her to lie beneath him on the bed. He ground his hips against hers for good measure, listening with satisfaction to her involuntary moan of delight. He grinned down at her, enjoying the image of her on the bed, her hair spread around her head like a halo. He would remember this forever.

"Yeah, works for me."

Rose's hands were busy, pulling and tugging at the Doctor's T-shirt. He obliged when the opportunity arose, lifting his torso enough to enable her to bunch the material around his chest, then breaking off their heated kisses to shrug out of the screwed up shirt. Like the bra, it too was flung aside. Rose felt herself grow restless, eager to enjoy everything as soon as possible. She ran her hands over the Doctor's bare chest, scraping lightly at his nipples and delighting in the texture of his smooth skin. He had only a light dusting of hair, across the chest and tapering off well before his hips, but Rose didn't like very hairy men, so this suited her just fine. Skimming her hands down the sides of his stomach, Rose encountered the Doctor's jeans; she frowned as if puzzled.

"Why are you still in these?"

The Doctor leaned back to study Rose's flushed face. He grinned and shrugged carelessly, but she wasn't fooled, his eyes glittered and his voice was husky.

"Beats me, love."

He looked down her body.

"Blimey, you are too! We'll have to fix that."

The Doctor levered himself up and got to his feet beside the bed. Rose immediately missed his warmth and the weight of him over her. She watched him with greedy eyes as his hands went to the belt above the impressive bulge straining for release.

He hesitated.

Shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. Don't want to shock you."

The Doctor grinned at the frustrated expression on Rose's face as he stood between her knees.

The smallest sliver of apprehension slipped into her mind. Suddenly – absurdly at this point in the proceedings – it occurred to her that the Doctor wasn't actually human. Supposing he was _different? _He had two hearts. Maybe there were other differences.

There was a pause, a second or two where they both recognised the import of what they were about to do. A silent moment where his eyes asked if she had changed her mind and hers told him to get a move on.

The Doctor smiled, bending to kiss her again he followed her down to the bed, and – as he had once promised her – took her to a place that she had never been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For long moments they did nothing other than listen to their laboured breathing, the Doctor's head resting in Rose's neck, his face pillowed on her breast, their legs tangled.

Rose lay spread-eagled under the Doctor, his weight on her a comfortable presence for the moment. She was stunned and lethargic. Her mouth widened into a daft smirk.

The Doctor stirred slightly, barely able to move, feeling both of his hearts pounding.

"Whatcha thinkin?"

Rose looked at the top of his head, glad for a moment that he was not looking at her, in case he saw too much. _I love you._

"Really want to know?"

He nodded, causing some interesting reactions in her chest.

"My second thought, y'know, after the 'aaaaah!' one, was ' bloody hell, so that's what all the songs were on about'. It's never been like that for me before."

She felt him smile on her skin. The Doctor's voice was still slurred.

"Me neither."

Rose felt honoured. He must have had a lot more practice at this than she had; after all he'd been around for over nine hundred years. She suddenly yawned unexpectedly.

"I hate to be all blokey about this, but do you mind if we get some sleep? I'm really knackered."

The Doctor smiled inwardly, he couldn't have put it better himself. He lifted his head just enough to look into Rose's eyes. _I love you._

"I dunno, the youth of today, no stamina. When I was young - "

Rose smiled cheekily.

"Back on the ark. How was Noah?"

The Doctor brightened.

"Nice bloke, ace thing he did considering that little problem with his animal hair allergies."

Rose gaped.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Very grateful for the anti histamine I left with him too. Anyway, let's kip."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor was full of surprises. She felt him slide from her as he moved up to lie beside her. She pulled the quilt up over them both. He was suddenly serious again.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that this was with you. You were fantastic."

Rose blushed. She searched his eyes, reassured by what she found there.

"So were you."

The Doctor folded Rose into his arms and they settled to sleep. His voice was smug.

"Yeah, I know."

She couldn't help laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rose awoke the next morning she was alone. She flopped back against her pillow, disappointed. The Doctor's clothes were gone and apart from the dent in the other pillow there was no sign that he'd even been there. She shifted in the bed, feeling the ache of well -exercised muscles and amended her thought.

No _outward_ sign.

Rose sighed. She supposed that she didn't really expect that there would be a white-picket- fence, hearts and flowers thing with the Doctor, but she thought that she had seen more than that in his eyes. Still, when you lived that long she guessed that it didn't pay to get too close to someone who only lived a fraction of that time.

Never mind, she had no regrets. It had shown her – as she had long suspected – that it was true that there was more out there for her than Mickey. She would not settle for second best any more, it wasn't good for her or kind to Mickey.

Rose sniffed, a little weepy for the lost past, but positive about the future. Probably just as well that there would be no more nookie with the last of the Time Lords; save her the bother of keep nipping back to Earth for birth control.

Oh.

Shit.

Rose frantically reviewed where she was in the month. She cursed herself for being so carried away that she made such a careless mistake. She calmed down when she realised that she was probably in no danger, it was well away from the middle of her cycle. No harm done. Probably.

Besides, maybe he was the last of the Time Lords for more than one reason. It must have occurred to him to start all over again. Bit of a bummer about there being no female Time Lords of course, she supposed.

"Oh, you're awake. I was hoping to surprise you."

Rose was surprised anyway. The Doctor stood in the doorway, wearing his jeans and the black T-shirt from yesterday. His feet were bare. She looked at him and the tray in his hands. Maybe she had been wrong to think that last night was all that there was. She'd keep her concerns about an unplanned pregnancy to herself for now.

"Oh, you have that alright."

He hesitated, not sure about the tenor of her comment.

"You okay?"

Rose smiled brightly.

"Fine, really, just fine. That for us?"

The Doctor crossed to the bed and placed the tray on Rose's lap. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Rose her fruit juice. There were several slices of toast, generously buttered.

"Yeah."

He looked at her, wondering about the change in her. She seemed edgy. Was she regretting last night?

Rose looked at him uncertainly.

"It's just that…you're a little more dressed than I was expecting."

He laughed with relief.

"Bit nippy to be running about with nowt on."

Rose smiled in agreement, more relaxed now. She nodded at the tray.

"Thought you didn't do domestic?"

The Doctor looked at the tray. He looked at Rose. Grinned.

"I don't."

She matched his grin, her heart lifting.

"Me neither. Probably be crap at it."

He lifted the tray off Rose's lap and put it on the floor. He shouldered out of his T-shirt and dropped it beside the tray. He started to undo his jeans then paused and looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe we could have a go at _not_ _doing domestic_ together. Mind you though, I'm still not eating round your Mum's."

Rose slid down in the bed, her smile sweet. His offer was more than she had really expected.

"I can live with that."

The Doctor whipped the quilt off the bed and eyed his companion - in the truest sense - as he removed his jeans and dropped them on the floor. Naked, he sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of one of her hands, threading his fingers through hers. There was so much to tell her, but for now this was enough. He grinned.

"Fantastic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fini


End file.
